ISV-Kran Deck 4
__TOC__ Map description The aft loading bay of the ISV-Kran is eerily quiet, but the bloodied corpses of the ship's remaining crew members show that all is not well. Salvaging the dead men's ammo, Prisoner 849 realises that she will find no safe haven aboard the crashed Terran vessel. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Now, you are within the large crashed Earth ship. As you enter via the loading bay you find that this is no safe haven. The crew are dead, and the ship has the worst infestation of Skaarj that you have seen yet. You start in the corridor from the docking bay. Go to the dead crew member to the right and read his log. That's your brief for the following three maps, so go through the doors ahead into the aft loading bay. You are in an area with crates of equipment on either side, a balcony above, and a control panel ahead. Go first to the crates on the right and collect the stuff lying on top; a can of 12 Eightballs and three clusters of 40 Tarydium Shards. Then, drop to the floor and collect the two Health Packs and Stinger from a dead crew member nearby. This corpse also has a log. If you go near the ventilation grating on this side of the loading bay it will open, but ignore it and go across to the other side of the loading bay. There is another can of 12 Eightballs on top of the crates here, and from the crates you can jump to 12 more Eightballs and a Toxin Suit on a ledge. Collect the Eightballs but DON'T collect the Toxin Suit yet as you will want it later. In this alcove there is another small information panel. Read the entry. Collect of the can of 12 Eightballs and 40 Tarydium Shards amongst the crates on this side of the loading bay then open the ventilation grate here and go through to the far end of the shaft, where there is another grate. This grate doesn't open, but you can collect a Stinger and a box of 50 Bullets, then read the log of the human corpse here. Return to the aft loading bay and approach the large control panel. Go round behind it, and collect of the two Health Packs and Eightball Gun here. Then, return to the front and operate the panel. A lift descends behind you; step on to it and it will rise to the raised walkway. Go along the walkway to the T-junction at the end, where a large overhead panel carries a warning message. At the T-junction, a Skaarj Scout in the corridor to the right will see you and run off. Follow it and you will see it set off an alarm. Kill the Skaarj then read the panel it operated. Ahead the exit from this section is blocked with a security lockout (details are on a panel). With the death of the Skaarj that operated the alarm, you are now blocked into the area as six SkaarjScouts drop one by one out of the ceiling ventilation ducts. You are in for a tough fight, so circulate round the corridors here as you shoot to collect aid in the form of 5 Health Packs, 2 cans of 12 Eightballs and an Automag that are scattered through the corridors. When all of the Skaarj are finally dead, a floor grate opens up in the central junction of the corridors. Approach the revealed duct in the floor; you will see an unpleasant spinning fan at the bottom, which when you drop down, you will have to make sure that you avoid by landing on the protrusions beneath an opening in the vertical wall. BUT DON'T DROP DOWN YET; first go back to the aft loading bay and collect that Toxin Suit you left before. Return to the hole and drop down into the opening below to access a horizontal duct. Go round the corner, and you will find a dead Skaarj Warrior with a Razorjack weapon. Collect the Razorjack then continue along the duct, and ride the lift at the end up into the next section of ductway, where there is another dead SkaarjWarrior, this time with two boxes of Razor Blades. Continue following the duct, avoiding the openings back down to the main Deck 4 corridors, until you reach a blue-lit opening overlooking some raised walkways with green engine coolant down underneath. There is a small information panel on the wall here. There are two levels of walkway here; drop on to the upper one, a short stretch of metal walkway between a control panel and a fan behind a grate. Read and operate the panel. Turn round and face the fan. Shoot the light fitting on the wall above and the fan grate opens; avoid the fan itself but collect the ASMD from within the opening. Now, look down towards the coolant. Normally the coolant would kill you, but you are wearing a Toxin Suit, so jump straight in. Swim down to the deepest part of the pool and shoot wooden crates open here to get an Assault Vest and a Flashlight. Climb out of the gunge and on to the lower of the two walkways. Go to the ventilation grilles - the first one will open gibbing the corpse of the unfortunate Corporal Anders Kerig beyond - and follow the duct, emerging at the other end back into the aft loading station. Press the panel again and ride the lift once more then follow the corridors beyond (don't fall back down into the ducting or on to that fan!) and go to the door that was locked previously. It is open now. The door has revealed a warehouse entrance. The message on the panel has changed. Enter and go behind the open crate to the right to grab a box of 50 Bullets. Then, go along to the left and left again into a small alcove area where three Health Packs are spilling out of an open crate. Go back and along, into the main body of the warehouse, which is a tall room stacked high with crates. Go through and emerge into a more open area in the warehouse, where a dozing SkaarjScout wakes up and attacks from the right. Kill it. Go now to the right and follow a short corridor to a small armoury where there are two cans of 12 Eightballs, a GES BioRifle, and two 25kg cans of Tarydium Sludge. Collect, then return to the warehouse and cross to the far side where bars block a large door with a panel nearby. Look down behind crates to the left and you will see a lift that you haven't used yet. Press the button to call it then ride it up to a control room with unbreakable windows overlooking the warehouse. Kill the SkaarjScout that is operating a control panel, then operate the panel yourself; a large ramp descends from an upper level into the main warehouse. Stop by to collect a Clip and a Health Pack from behind crates here, then return to the warehouse and climb the ramp. As you climb, with a bit of clever crate-hopping, you can get hold of a Health Pack and two ASMD Cores. Enter the upper warehouse loft. There are numerous items here; three Health Packs behind crates on your absolute right, two Health Packs and two Clips in the vicinity of a panel in the right corner, an Assault Vest in the left corner, plus two Health Packs and a box of 50 Bullets in an open duct behind and to the left. You'll need these, because as you enter the area you will be shut into this confined space as three SkaarjScouts take it in turns to drop in through the ceiling ducts. When the Skaarj are dead, operate the panel. The exit is open now, so descend the ramp and go through the previously barred doorway. Press a button within to open the huge doors ahead, then go through to exit the level. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * The beta version of the map combined it with the docks 2 & 3, as well as having less rooms in both parts. Gallery Let's play Unreal HD - 15 - ISV-Kran Deck 4 (1080p60) (14) The Trench and ISV-Kran Deck 4 ISV Kran Deck 4 (IsvKran4).png|IsvKran4.unr !Unreal-ISVKranDeck4.jpg External links and references See also